A Day With the Briefs
by Neo-QueenCelestia
Summary: Chibi-Chibi is missing, the sailor senshi have no idea where she is; however, a certian Prince of All the Saiya-Jins does- much to his displeasure.


Well, here goes my first attempt at humor!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Lawyer: "Will everybody who does NOT own any Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z or GT characters raise their hand?"  
  
Author: * raises hand *  
  
Lawyer: "Your Honor, let the court records show that the author of this acknowledges that she owns none of the characters found in Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z or GT. Thank you, that is all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A pair of bright blue eyes looked up questioningly at the Prince of all the Saiya-Jins.  
  
"Chibi Chibi?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Out of my way, brat," growled Vegeta as he walked past the little girl without even looking down at her. Today had not been a good day and dealing with some stupid kid was last on his list of priorities.  
  
"Chibi?" asked the little girl as the man with spiky hair walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl with long blonde hair pulled up into odango pigtails wailed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"WWWAAAAAA!!!!" yelled the girl with the strange hair, "Mom's gonna kill me! Then Darien will dump me because I can't do anything right and then Mom will kill me again!! I'll never get married and die an old maid!! WWWAAAAA!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Serena!" Yelled a raven haired girl dressed in the garb of a Shinto priestess.  
  
"You're so mean, Rei!" wailed Serena, "I'm going to die and you don't even care. Sometimes I think you'd like it if Darien would…"  
  
Smack. Rei hit Serena solidly over the head with her broom. With a crash, the frantic blonde crashed to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Rei!" exclaimed a blue haired girl with her nose in a book, "That really wasn't called for!"  
  
"Shut up, Ami," retorted Rei, "You know we wouldn't get anything done with her useless babbling distracting us."  
  
Ami looked at Rei in shock.  
  
"Hey!" cried the burnette of the group, "Leave Ami alone! Geez, Rei, is it that time of the month or did you just take your bitchy pills today?"  
  
"Fuck off, Lita!" spat Rei as she swung her broom at Lita's head. The brunette grabbed the broom in mid air and twisted it out of Rei's hand. Lita threw the broom across the room and let her fist fly full into her purple-eyed comrade's face. Rei joined Serena on the floor with a thud. Lita stood up straight and looked down at the unconscious body of her friend and smirked.  
  
"I really get tired of her sometimes," said Lita to Ami.  
  
Not wanting to join the party on the floor, Ami said nothing at Lita's show of violence.  
  
Suddenly the double doors of the room burst open announcing the arrival of Mina. However, as she entered the temple, her arms full of school books, she tripped over the bodies of Serena and Rei, sending the books flying into the heads of Ami and Lita. After the pandemonium ceased, Mina stood up and looked at her comrades lying on the floor.  
  
"Hm, well, they must be tired if they all decided to take naps, so I guess that leaves me to go look for Chibi-Chibi by myself," said Mina.  
  
She shrugged as she walked out of the temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Woman!" yelled Vegeta as he entered the door of Capsule Corp.  
  
"My name is BULMA!" yelled Vegeta's wife from the rooms upstairs, "And you can go screw yourself if you think that I'm going to respond to you when you call me woman!"  
  
Vegeta smirked. He loved it when Bulma got angry- she was always much more desirable when pissed. Vegeta made his way upstairs with one thing on his mind.  
  
"You know what I think Vegeta!" raged Bulma when he entered the bedroom.  
  
"Mmm?" he grunted in response.  
  
"I think this whole Prince of all the Saiya-Jins thing has really gotten to your overly-angled head! Just because you are prince of some planet that was stupid enough to get blown up by a little faggot like Frieza doesn't mean you have any right to…"  
  
Her tirade was ended by a sudden kiss from Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no you, don't mister, there is no way in hell that you're going to avoid getting what you deserve just by…"  
  
Vegeta, repeating recent history, managed to mute her again.  
  
"Oh, never mind," said Bulma as she threw her arms around Vegeta and returned the kiss. Vegeta, tangled in Bulma's arms fumbled to shut the door, found it and tried to slam it shut. The slam that announced the door had been shut failed to sound, instead, a small voice was heard.  
  
"Chibi Chibi?"  
  
Vegeta whirled around at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Chibi Chibi!" piped the little girl enthusiastically.  
  
Vegeta growled and gathered a ball of energy in his hand.  
  
"Vegeta! No!" cried Bulma as she jumped between her husband and the little girl at the door.  
  
"The brat is keeping me from something I've waited for all day! She must die!"  
  
Bulma glared at Vegeta.  
  
"If you so much as touch her, I'll withhold sex for a month!"  
  
Vegeta's face paled.  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would," said Bulma, staring her husband down.  
  
Vegeta let the ki blast dissipate and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared down at the little girl.  
  
"What the hell do you want, brat?" he growled.  
  
"Chibi!" yelled the girl happily as she ran over to Vegeta's leg and hugged it.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened with surprise. He struggled to shake his new attachment off, but to no avail. He shook his leg harder. The little girl continued to hold on. Vegeta stopped and looked down into the blue eyes looking up at him.  
  
"Chibi?" she smiled.  
  
Bulma smiled down at the little girl.  
  
"She's so cute!" she cried, "Those eyes are just adorable! And that hair- little heart shaped pigtails!"  
  
Vegeta glared down at the girl.  
  
"Get off brat! I'm warning you!"  
  
"Chibi," said the girl firmly, attempting a glare.  
  
Vegeta yelled and suddenly his dark hair turned golden. He looked down at the girl, still attached to his leg with now turquoise eyes.  
  
"Off now or pay the consequences!" said the super Saiya-Jin.  
  
Chibi-Chibi glowed a pink aura and glared up at Vegeta fearlessly.  
  
"Chibi, Chibi, CHIBI!" she yelled, her voice sounding almost demonic at the last 'chibi.'  
  
"Prepare to meet your fate, brat!" said Vegeta with a smirk.  
  
"Chibi!" hissed the little girl with determination.  
  
"Oh Kami!" said Bulma as she rolled her eyes, "A toddler just as stubborn as Vegeta, that's the last thing this world needs. I'm getting senzu beans for the girl when you finally kick her off."  
  
Bulma left the room in search of the senzu beans.  
  
"I am the Prince of all the Saiya-Jins!" raged Vegeta, "A foolish toddler cannot possibly stand up to me! This is your last chance, brat- off now or pay!"  
  
"CHIBI!" roared the little girl, glaring at the Prince of all the Saiya- Jins fearlessly.  
  
Vegeta lifted his leg with the girl on it and began to throw a series of kicks. After a few minutes of kicking, Vegeta put his foot down and looked down, fully expecting to see his attachment removed. Much to his surprise, a little glare met his.  
  
"Chibi!" said the girl with determination, still attached to his leg.  
  
"You are a worthy opponent, brat," said Vegeta, "but you can't hold on like that for long!"  
  
Vegeta began his kicks anew as Chibi-Chibi continued to fight Vegeta for the right to remained attached to the Saiya-Jin's leg.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn you, Chibi-Chibi! Where the hell are you!?!?" yelled Mina in frustration.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It's the showdown of the century- who will win the 'Battle of the Leg'? Let me know how my first attempt at humor goes, r/r! Oh, and little note to those people whom I know will write something along the lines of "Any of the stupid sailor weaklings couldn't hold on to Vegeta's leg for half a mili-second, blah, blah, blah…" save your comments- this is a humorous piece, you'll see some sailor bashing later on. Let me know what you think! ^_^ 


End file.
